Wanting You Here With Me
by 0Twisted-Symphony6
Summary: 10 short Loliver songfics as a part of the Hannah Montana tagging game. It's very hard but VERY fun. Check it out.


A/N: So, I was tagged by Luvs-Mitchel-Musso

**A/N: So, I was tagged by Luvs-Mitchel-Musso. This collection of stories shall be of the Loliver grouping. And here we go…**

**Tagging Games Rules: Put your iPod or whatever on shuffle and write ten drabble/songfics within the time of the song. Don't try to be cool and change anything; leave it the way that it is.**

**I Tag:**

**1. **Pouring.My.Heart.Out xJul

**2. **1italianbella

**3. **ChexieMix

**4. **JB.HM.GG.PP.Fan22

**5. **Kikariki

**1. Get Out of this Town by Carrie Underwood**

"Oliver, I can't take this stress anymore. Everything is just so hectic!" Lilly said.

"I know, but what can we do?"

"Let's just leave."

"Leave? We can't leave. We have responsibilities."

"Screw responsibilities, Oliver. Let's just go. Just throw some stuff in a suitcase and we'll leave. I have no idea where, we'll just go."

"Okay, let's do it."

The two grabbed a few suitcases and threw some stuff together, driving quickly away.

**2. Where Is Your Heart by Kelly Clarkson**

_I just don't understand him_, Lilly thought. _How does he not realize how much I love him?_

-Flashback-

"Lilly, I feel like we're not going anywhere," Oliver said.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, Lilly."

"I-I—" Lilly sputtered.

"You can't even come up with a decent response to 'I love you'? I thought you felt the same way. I guess not. Have a nice life, then Lilly." And with that, he walked away.

-End Flashback-

_I was in shock. I didn't get my chance to say that I loved him too. And now he's gone._

**3. Girls Like Me by Kellie Pickler**

Lilly had grown up a lot in the last few years. She'd moved out of Malibu and to New York. Anyone who knew her before would say she was a completely different person. But the truth was, she was exactly the same as before.

She dressed a lot trendier, but she was still more comfortable in her skater style.

One day in New York, she ran into her best friend growing up, Oliver Oken.

"Lilly, is that you?"

"Oliver? Hey, I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know! Let's have some coffee…Jeez, you're so different."

"Oh, no, I'm not. There's no changing girls like me."

**4. True Friend by Hannah Montana**

"Oliver, you know what's so great about you?" Lilly questioned.

"The fact that I'm even hotter than the sun?"

Lilly laughed. "No. That's not it. It's that you can always make me laugh. You cheer me up when I'm sad and you never say 'I told you so.'"

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're pretty awesome too, you know. You always know exactly what I want for my birthday and you always believe I can do something – like pass my Spanish final – despite my lack of comprehension of the Spanish language."

"I know – no comprendo! …We are great friends, aren't we?"

"Definitely."

**5. Beautiful Disaster (Live) by Kelly Clarkson**

_God, he's so beautiful. But he's so crazy and brainless sometimes. I wonder sometimes if he likes me as more than a friend, but then he says something that makes me think otherwise. _

_Sometimes I just want him to hold me. Sometimes there is pain that I think would go away if he just held me._

_We have our times of laughter, but there're also those times when we get through tears. He's always there. _

_What we have seems to be never enough to me, yet it's still more than I can take. _

_I love him so much, yet it hurts to love him, because he doesn't know I love him back._

_He's really a beautiful disaster. That's what he is._

**6. The Wind Beneath My Wings by Bette Midler**

Lilly Truscott. Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. God, she's always been there for me. No matter what I do she supports me. She's my best friend.

Today, she does me the honor of becoming my wife.

I sometimes think of what my life would be like without her. It's hard to imagine because it would be so different. She is the love of my life and everything that pushes me to be a better person and fulfill my dreams.

"Thank you," I once said to her.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being you. For being my friend. For pushing me to be everything I've ever wanted to be – everything I never would've realized I could be."

**7. Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson**

"Oliver, I like you," Lilly said.

"Uh – What?"

"I like you. I've liked you for a long time. For about six years now."

"Six years?"

"Yeah, six years…So, do you like me?"

"Lilly—"

"Cuz if you don't, then just leave."

"Lils—"

"I can't be around you anymore if you don't. Every second I'm with you but not _with you_ kills me."

"I like you too."

**8. You're Still the One by Shania Twain**

Twenty-four years. It's been twenty-four years since Lilly and I met. We've been together through thick and thin.

We were four years old when we met, and we're now twenty-eight. God, time flies.

Three years ago, Lilly and I officially became a couple. I have NO idea what took us so long. We were definitely meant to be. Everyone could see it. Miley could see it, that's for sure. She was secretly pushing us both to get together.

Now, Lilly and I have been married for exactly one year.

**9. Gotta Keep Moving by Kellie Pickler **

I haven't seen Lilly in two whole months. I had to go to Canada for business and she couldn't come with me because she had just started her third trimester. We were going to have a baby girl in a month.

My plane was delayed twice, but finally it was all set.

My phone rang almost as soon as I got onto the plane.

"Have you left yet?"

"We just boarded five minutes ago. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either. I love you."

"Love you, too."

**10. Out of the Blue by Aly & A.J.**

"Lilly, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out with Oliver," Heather Truscott said.

"Why not?"

"You guys are best friends. I wouldn't want you to ruin your friendship."

"Mom, I think I love him."

"You're too young to know what love is, Lilly. You'll just get your heart broken."

--

"It's not a good idea," Oliver's father said.

"What isn't a good idea?"

"You dating Lilly. It's not going to work out."

"Why not? Dad, we're meant to be."

"Oliver, you're seventeen. You don't know that."

**A/N: Goodness gracious; that was HARD!! That last one was kind of abrupt ending. It was supposed to end like this:**

With their parents' wishes against them, Lilly and Oliver had to sneak around to go on dates. Then, one night at the beach, they were caught.

"Lilly, I told you that you can't date Oliver."

"But, Mom—"

"And I know that Oliver's parents disapprove as well. I'm going to call them up. Come on, Lilly. Let's go home."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Mom, Oliver and I love each other."

"I know we're young, but we've known each other for thirteen years. I believe that we can make it," Oliver added.

"You guys feel really strongly about this don't you?"

"Yes, and there is nothing you can do to stop us from being together," Lilly said.

**Yeah, so that's kinda where I was heading with that one…anyway, did you notice I like Kelly Clarkson? Yeah…you know, I'm surprised that I had 2 Kellie Pickler songs and only one Carrie Underwood. I have 2 Carrie CDs and then some, and only one Kellie CD. I have 3 Kelly Clarkson CDs and about 15 other songs by her as well… **

**Anyway, I know this was choppy and weird, but it's SO DIFFICULT! **


End file.
